Me Against The World
by inactive1234567
Summary: Harry is in his 7th year and a bunch of new students came to Hogwarts.Will Harry defeat Voldemort?Will Ron and Harry find their true love?Hermione looks for someone to talk to.Who is it?HPGW RWLL DMHG.OCs from 'Application' here. CHAP7 UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Me Against The World

------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the OCs and the plot.

-------------------------------

Note: This is where the accepted OCs in 'Application' goes.

--------------------------------

Full Summary:

Harry is in his last year and a bunch of new students came to study at Hogwarts. Hermione feels at trouble because her past is haunting her. She looks someone to talk to. Who is it? And will Ron admit his feelings for the girl she loved? And will Harry defeat Voldemort? Will he also find the girl his heart is finding for years? Will the OCs surpass the trials on their way? Or will they give up? Everybody is in trouble. What will they do? Will the playful destiny defeat them or will they defeat it?

------------------------------

**Ginny's POV**

Summer just finished so it's time again to go back to Hogwarts. I am now in a compartment together with Luna Lovegood, one of my friends.

Harry and Ron are there in the next two compartments far from us. Of course, Hermione is together with them. We are observing what they are doing. A girl approached them but I was the only one who saw it, Luna mind her own business. I think the girl asked if she could share with compartment, and of course Harry happily agreed. The girl talk to Harry and Ron but I can't hear what they are talking about, but by the looks of it Ron and Harry is enjoying the company of the girl.

"Hmph!" I said.

"Huh? What's your problem, Ginny?" Luna asked.

"Look over there." I said pointing to the compartment of Harry and Ron.

Luna looked at where I was pointing.

"Oh! So you're jealous because Harry talks to another girl?" Luna teasingly said.

I blushed.

"Who said I'm jealous of the girl because of Harry? I am observing my brother's actions." I denied.

"Oh, okay! Whatever!" Luna said but disbelieving is still in her voice.

Suddenly, a girl approached us. She has black wavy waist-length hair with a wide-swept fringe and black, beautiful eyes. Her eyelashes is very pretty. All in all, she is very pretty.

"Oh, hi! I am Angel Ravensdale. Can I join in your compartment?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Luna agreed.

"By the way, I am Luna Lovegood." Luna added as she offered her hands.

Angel shook hands with Luna.

"And I am Ginny. Ginny Weasley." I said as I offered my hands also. Angel accepted it.

" So, what year are you in?" Luna asked.

" Oh, I'm from 6th Year." Angel said.

" Oh, really? We're also from 6th Year!" Luna excitedly said.

"How come we didn't know you?" Ginny curiously asked.

"I'm a transferee from Beauxbatons." Angel answered.

"Ohh..." Luna and Ginny said in unison.

" Oh, I just noticed a while ago that you are staring at the raven-haired boy over there." Angel said as she pointed on the compartment of Harry. " So, is he your boyfriend or something?" Angel asked.

"W-what?! He is not my boyfriend!" I shouted.

Luna giggled. " See, Ginny. Even she, noticed that you looked jealous to the girl near Harry. He is not even your boyfriend. I'm not the only one who noticed it. Right, Angel?" Luna teasingly said.

"You know what? You two look like twins. Look at your hair…They almost looked alike, well, except for the color. You two also have one mind! You two have the same attitudes!" I said.

The two laughed at me. Oh my god, I can't really understand them.

" For Merlin's sake, you two! Are you two crazy?" I asked.

" You know what? You're acting like a jealous wife of Harry!" they chorused as they are imitating the way I talked awhile ago when I told them they look like twins.

" You two really will become really good friends!" I shouted to the both of them.

**Harry's POV**

I am talking to a girl named Laurelin Fyson and I really enjoy talking to her.

" I've noticed that a red-haired girl looked angry at me." she whispered but loud enough for me to hear.

' Oh, red-haired…No doubt, it's Ginny.' I thought.

I also noticed that Ginny is quite staring at me awhile ago when a black-haired girl approached her.

" Is she your girlfriend? Maybe, I can transfer to another seat." Laurelin suggested.

I was about to answer when Hermione cut me off.

" Nah, don't worry, Ginny is not the girlfriend of Harry." Hermione said.

"Oh, okay." Laurelin said.

" And, she is my sister. Just so you know." Ron added.

" Oh, okay. But, I'll tell you something." Laurelin paused. " I think Ginny has a crush on Harry." Laurelin said to the three of us.

Nobody said anything.

But in my mind, 'Oh, how I wish that Laurelin said is true.' I thought.

I noticed two tall guys at a compartment near us. I'm pretty jealous cause they are tall. One of them looks like a French. The other one is holding a device which I identified as an iPod.

"Hey Ron, Do you know who are those guys?" I asked him as I pointed at the tall guys.

Ron took a quick look over them.

He shook his head 'No'.

"They're pretty tall, aren't they?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Probably they are in 7th Year like us." He said.

I smile at him.

"So, Laurelin, What school did you came from?" I asked Laurelin.

"Beauxbatons." She said.

I was looking at Ginny for a few minutes.

"You fancies her, am I right?" Laurelin asked me as she get my attention.

"Yes. Keep it as a secret." I whispered to Laurelin.

"What is your name again?" she asked me.

"Harry. Harry James Potter." I said as I glanced at Ginny again.

"Oh. Your scar is a legend. Can I see it?" she asked me.

"Well, okay." I said as I brushed up my messy hair using my hands.

She looked at my scar.

"Wow." she said as she was amazed.

"So Ginny is so lucky." She added.

"Nah. I don't think so." I said.

**Luna's POV**

I was sitting next Ginny. I noticed that Harry often looks at her. Ginny is almost melting on Harry's looks.

"Hey Gin, How was your summer seeing him?" I asked Ginny as I tapped her shoulders.

"Wha-what?!?!? How did you know about it?" She asked me surprisingly.

"I was just hoping that it's true. Well, you just admitted it in front of me." I said.

"You tricked me." she said as gave me a mean look.

"I know you do like him." I said with a meaner look.

"Who told you?!?!" she asked me.

"It was obvious from your actions." I said as I saw a not so tall guy passing by.

"We're nearly at Hogwarts." she said as she acted like picking up her trunk.

**No one's POV**

Later that day, the students from the train went to Hogwarts.

In Ravenclaw's common room,

"So you're a Ravenclaw, Angel." Luna said as she sat upon a couch.

"Yeah. What a coincidence." Angel said as she looked at Luna.

"Where are you from, again?" She asked Angel.

"I am from Philippines. My mom is a British and my dad is a Filipino. I call myself as a Fil-Brit(Made-up word only)." She answered Luna's question.

"Oh. So you're an Asian?" Luna asked her with a confused look.

"Half-European and Half-Asian." she answered Luna with a smile.

"Pretty confusing. You are a Eurasian or Fil-Brit. Am I right?" she asked Angel.

"Yeah. You're right." she said.

In Gryffindor's common room,

Laurelin, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and a tall guy were in the common room.

"Hey, the tall guy over there. What's your name?" Ron asked as he pointed to a tall guy with black hair.

"Hmm…?" The guy asked Ron. He didn't hear what Ron said because his iPod is in almost full volume.

"What is your name?" Ron asked.

"Dylan. Dylan Wright." he said with French accent of speaking.

"Oh, Dylan. Are you a French?" Harry asked Dylan.

"Half-French, Half-Canadian. I'm from Montreal, Canada and Paris, France." He explained with a more French accent.

"Oh. Got it. Got any notes about yourself?" Laurelin asked Dylan.

"Yeah. Please sometimes just don't mind me because no one understands me and also please bear with the noise I'm making when I sing." He said as he smiled.

"I understand you." Laurelin said.

"No. You won't. You don't even know me." He joked.

"Could we hear your voice?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"Okay. But don't complain if I'm out of tune." he simply added before he sang.

_ I walk a lonely road_

_ The only one that I have ever known_

_ Don't know where it goes_

_ But it's home to me and I walk alone_

"Man, that was a sad song." Ron said as he smiled.

"I can relate to it." Hermione said.

In Slytherin's Common room,

A new guy is there.

"Hey, What's your name?" Draco asked the guy.

"Pierre. Pierre Desrosiers." He said with a sly grin.

"Let me guess. You are a French playboy.--" Draco said. He was about to continue but Pierre interfered.

"Don't continue it." Pierre said.

"Will you tell your life to me?" Draco asked him.

"As you wish. My life is great. I'm rich. That's all." he said to Draco.

"How dare you answer Draco Malfoy in that way!" Draco said angrily.

"Excuse me, I told my life to you. Then, you became angry. What am I going to do next?" he asked Draco.

Draco was so upset to what Pierre what said. Never in his life somebody answered him sarcastically like what Pierre did.

In Gryffindor's common room,

A new guy came.

"Hey, who are you?" Ron asked the guy.

"William Bannister." He said with a smile.

Hermione was shocked. Ron noticed Hermione's sudden expression.

William smiled at Hermione. It was a sheepish smile.

Hermione went out of the common room. She went to the lake.

**Hermione's POV**

'Why did he ever came?' I asked myself.

I grabbed a stone and threw it over the lake. Perfect Splash.

I cried.

I saw Draco also coming to the lake.

"Why are you crying, Granger?" Draco asked me.

"My past is haunting me." I said as I sob.

"Perhaps, it's a new student. Am I correct?" Draco asked me.

"You're right. A new student. He was my former friend of mine when I was 12. He admitted his feelings for me, but, I turned him down. He said he is going to take revenge on the right time. I kept it as a secret from my friends. If my friends will know that secret. I'm going to lose every friendship I earned." I said as I cried.

"Don't worry. I'm still here." he said to me with a caring voice.

"Probably, he is telling this to my friends now." I said with a sad voice.

"Don't think about him. Just don't mind about him." he said as if comforting me.

"A new student also annoyed you?" I asked him as I wiped my tears away.

"Yeah. He was very annoying." he said as he help me wipe some tears away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Please leave a review. You can still apply to be a OC at 'Application'(See it on my profile.).

Additional Note:

Here, I'll let you take a peek what's on my play list:

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Me Against the World

Welcome to my Life

Collide

You And Me

Makes Me Wonder

---------------------------------------------

Extra:

You can notice that Angel Ravensdale didn't tell where is she from in her application so it's only made-up that she is a Fil-Brit.

Also for Dylan Wright. He didn't put what is his hair on his application.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Applications that I turned down:

Kalina

-You didn't put your surname.

-Your hobbies was for muggles.

Hannah Brooks

-You got a boring personality.

-Very ordinary


	2. Chapter 2

-1Me Against The World

------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. And believe me, I never wished it would be mine because I'll just ruin it.

-----------------------------------

Note: This is where the accepted OCs in 'Application' goes.

-----------------------------------

Full Summary:

Harry is in his last year and a bunch of new students came to study at Hogwarts. Hermione feels at trouble because her past is haunting her. She looks someone to talk to. Who is it? And will Ron admit his feelings for the girl she loved? And will Harry defeat Voldemort? Will he also find the girl his heart is finding for years? Will the OCs surpass the trials on their way? Or will they give up? Everybody is in trouble. What will they do? Will the playful destiny defeat them or will they defeat it?

------------------------------------

**Angel's POV**

Me and Luna are in the Ravenclaw common room. We are getting closer and closer as days passed by, really. I think you could tell us best friends now.

"And, when I was about to answer him, he-" Luna stopped in talking her story when someone entered in the common room. It was a tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes. He is very handsome.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Hn." is the only thing I heard from him.

'What kind of answer is that?' I thought.

Before I could tell him something, he walked past me as if not noticing our presence there. He walked to the boys' dorm. In short, he ignored us. When he is out of sight…

"Luna, who is he? He don't even have respect! What a jerk!" I angrily said.

"Hmm…Angel." Luna started.

"What is it, Luna?" I asked.

"He is in the same year with us and his name is Josh Garner." Luna explained.

"Oh, so that's why I seemed to be a bit familiar with him." I said.

"And he is one of the famous students here." Luna added.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Look, Angel. He is a classmate of mine since 1st Year and that's how he really act." Luna explained.

"He is really a very smart person and handsome, as you can see. And adding that cold personality of him, some girls thinks he is very cool." Luna explained more.

'Hmm…Really, I've thought awhile ago that he is handsome but, I think seeing his attitude like that makes me want to take back my compliment about him earlier. He is a jerk for my opinion, now!' I thought.

"Hey, Angel! Are you even listening to me?" Luna shouted as I get back to myself.

"Oh…Yeah, I'm listening to you." I said.

"You know what? You better don't mind him. He really don't talk to other people too much especially to _girls." _Luna said as she emphasized the word girls.

"Oh, so that's it?" I asked.

"Yeah. He also never smiled and showed emotion. He always look expressionless." Luna explained.

"Oh, that's weird." I said.

"And, the only people I know he talks to are Harry and Ron but not too much. Well, that's all I know." Luna informed me.

"I wonder why is he like that. He is very handsome and he can get any girl he wanted but he doesn't seem to had girlfriends." I said wondering.

"Well, who knows?" Luna said.

"Hey, we better go out now." Luna added.

**Ginny's POV**

I'm looking at Harry from a distance. I saw him on the corridors. I am alone wandering in the school grounds. Luna and Angel are nowhere in sight. Those two are really getting closer each day. I wonder where are those twins right now. I was busy thinking and I didn't notice that I bumped Harry. I fell on top of him. And I was staring straight at his emerald eyes right now.

'Oh my God! This is so embarrassing!' I thought as I quickly stand up and apologized to Harry.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't watch where I was going." I said looking away from him to hide my blush.

"No, it's okay." he said.

I run away from him after that to avoid further embarrassment but he chased me.

On the way, I met Ron walking with Neville.

"You playing with your new boyfriend?" Ron teased me.

I didn't mind him. I was so tired that I stopped running. Harry also stopped chasing me. When I looked at him, he smiled at me.

"Why did you run?" he asked as he was panting.

"No-nothing. I'm just finding the twins." I denied.

"George and Fred?" Harry asked with a confused look.

"No. I mean Angel and Luna." I explained.

"Angel?" he asked me.

'Oh yeah, Harry don't know Angel' I thought.

"Umm.. Angel Ravensdale. I'll let you meet her next time." I told him.

"Ohh.. Okay." he said.

A tall guy passed by and stopped for a while.

"Hello guys, were you Gryffindors?" he asked me and Harry.

"Yeah. How 'bout you?" Harry answered.

"Slytherin. I was looking for Draco. Do you know where he is?" he asked us.

"Probably, he is bullying a child now." I said sarcastically.

"Can't be. I just bullied him." he said as he shook his head 'no'.

"What?!?! You bullied Draco?" we asked him surprisingly.

"Yeah. He almost cried. I told him that his hair is bad and looked nerdish." he said expressionless.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Pierre Desrosiers." he said clearly.

"Pierre Desrosers?" I asked him to know if my pronunciation is correct.

"Des-ro-si-ers." he corrected me.

"Oh, sorry. Your surname was just confusing." I told him.

He smiled at me.

"Hey, Gin. I thought you were looking for the twins?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah. I almost forgot." I said as I slapped my face.

"Okay. Got to go now." Pierre said as he went away.

"Also need to go now." I said, but, when I turned around, I just found what I'm looking for.

"Hey Gin." Luna greeted.

"Hi Ginny." Angel greeted also.

"Oh, perfect timing. I'd like you to meet Harry." I said to Angel.

"Angel this is Harry. Harry this is Angel." I said to them.

"Oh, Hi! So, your Harry, the one Ginny is---" she started as I covered her mouth.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh. Nothing. Never mind her." I said as I still cover Angel's mouth. I dragged Angel away from Harry.

**Draco's POV**

I was on the lake, letting my emotions out. I was surprised because someone is coming to the lake. He is holding a device and a wire is tucked on his ears.

'What was that?' I thought.

He noticed me when he got a little bit closer.

"Hi." he greeted me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"To let my feelings out." he simply said.

"What is that device you're holding?" I asked him curiously.

"iPod." he said as he smiled.

"Oh. Remembered it. A device that stores music, I bet?" I said.

"You're right. My iPod is my only friend." he told me.

"If you don't mind, what are you listening right now?" I asked him.

"Iris." he giggled.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him.

"A song." he said.

"And by the way, who are you?" I asked him.

"Dylan Wright." he said.

"Oh okay. I'm Draco Malfoy." I said as I saw Hermione coming over here.

I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. When she got near us,

"How was that Bannister guy?" I asked her as I put a smile on my face.

She smiled.

"Oh, great." I told her.

"Was she your girl?" the guy whispered to me.

"I hope." I answered to his question.

A grin was his answer.

"Draco, was he your friend?" Hermione asked me.

"New. New friend." I told her.

"Great." she said.

"Where are your buds? Maybe they are finding you right now?" I asked her trying not to be in trouble.

"Don't worry. This is really what I need to do in this time." she told me.

"Oh, need to go now." the tall guy told them as he went away.

He left me and Hermione alone in the lake.

"So, how are you?" Hermione asked.

"Much better." I simply said.

**Laurelin's POV**

I was walking alone in the corridor when I passed by a handsome, tall guy that has dirty-blonde hair with a streak of black and blue eyes. I am sure that he is not from 5th Year. I think he is from 6th Year.

"Hi, cutie!" he said that surprised me.

'Hmph. A playboy." I concluded on my mind.

"If you are thinking that I'm a playboy right now, well, I am not one of them." he said smiling.

'So he read my mind.' I thought.

"Well, you're right, _Mr. Playboy_. That's what I'm thinking right now!" I shouted sarcastically as I emphasized the word Mr. Playboy.

"All the girls think the same." he said calmly.

"So, you're denying you are a playboy?" I asked.

"No. I am not. I'm telling you the truth." he said seriously.

I remained speechless.

"Okay! Whatever!" I said just to get rid of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Hope you liked this chapter! Doing the story sure is hard because doing many love lives of different people is really a hard thing to do, hehe. Actually, I'm not the only one who writes this story, my sister sure is a very great help! Thanks, sis! My sister is the one who writes some part of the OC's. She loves doing them, but, I am the one who makes the part of real characters.

There are some who applied, but, I'm still thinking who to choose in them. Maybe, in next chapter, the chosen ones will appear.

MESSAGE/S:

So, Laurelin, I'll let you choose. Who do you much prefer to be with? Dylan or Pierre?


	3. Chapter 3

Me Against The World

---------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. And believe me, I never wished to own it because I'll just ruin it.

---------------------------------

Note: This is where the accepted OCs in 'Application' goes.

--------------------------------

Full Summary:

Harry is in his last year and a bunch of new students came to study at Hogwarts. Hermione feels at trouble because her past is haunting her. She looks someone to talk to. Who is it? And will Ron admit his feelings for the girl she loved? And will Harry defeat Voldemort? Will he also find the girl his heart is finding for years? Will the OCs surpass the trials on their way? Or will they give up? Everybody is in trouble. What will they do? Will the playful destiny defeat them or will they defeat it?

---------------------------------

Chapter 3

--------------------------------

**Harry's POV**

I was talking right now with Ron in the school grounds when I saw Luna and Angel pass by.

"Hi, Ron and Harry! What's up?" Luna said cheerfully as they went near us.

"Oh, I'm fine Luna." I answered.

"S-same." Ron stuttered.

"So, you're together again with Angel?" I asked.

"Yeah." Luna said.

"Hi, Harry. I'm sorry about the incident a few days ago" Angel said. "Just don't mind what I said on that day." Angel added.

_Flashback_

"_Oh, Hi! So, your Harry, the one Ginny is---" Angel started as Ginny covered her mouth._

"No, it's okay. So, where's Ginny?" I asked.

"Maybe in our class." Luna simply said.

"Hey, Ron! You seemed to be a bit quiet today." Luna added.

"Ah…I'm just thinking of something." Ron denied but the truth is he's just really nervous if he's talking with Luna.

**Ron's POV**

"I want you to meet my new best friend, Angel Ravensdale." she said to me as she introduced a black-haired girl who look like hers.

"Oh, hi, Angel!" I said.

"Hmm…So you're Ron Weasley, the one Luna's telling me about." she said.

'What? Luna is talking about me to her best friend?' I thought.

"Luna said that you are the sister of Ginny, is that right?" she asked me.

'I thought she is telling something more about myself, she just said that I am Ginny's brother. What am I expecting more?' I thought a bit disappointed as I mentally slapped myself.

"Yeah, right." I said to Angel.

"Oh, okay. We need to go to our class now, Harry and Ron." Luna said as she took Angel's hand and they both run away.

"Those two really looked alike just like what Ginny told me, Ginny called them twins!" Harry giggled.

"Yeah. You're right. So you are thinking about my sister right now?" I asked him suspiciously.

Harry blushed.

"S-shut up! We still need to go to our class." he said as he went to the direction of our class.

**Ginny's POV**

I was now in my Potions' Class. Again, the classes are very boring.

"So, class. Did you understand what I'm talking about?" Snape asked us.

"Yes, sir!" the students chorused.

The Potions' Class ended, at last. Luna and Angel came over me.

"Hi, Ginny! Harry is looking for you awhile ago!" Angel shouted.

I blushed knowing that Harry is looking for me.

"Hey, Gin! Stop blushing!" Luna teasingly said.

"I-I'm not blushing!" I stuttered.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Ginevra!" they both said as they giggled.

"Wow! I didn't know that you are good at Potions, Angel!" Luna said to Angel, changing the subject we are talking about earlier.

"Not too much." Angel said smiling.

"You are lucky that you are good at Potions, that is a very boring subject." I said as I yawned.

"Oh, girls! Need to go now, bye! See you later!" Angel said as she waved at the two of us.

"Okay, bye!" Luna and I said at the same time.

When Angel left us,

"So, you two really kept on pestering me about Harry, huh?" I asked Luna.

"Yeah, it's really fun! It's really obvious that you like Harry so don't deny it." Luna said to me.

"Whatever. How about you and my brother?" I asked Luna teasingly.

"Me and your brother? Are you saying Ron?" she asked curiously.

"Who else?" I asked her.

"W-what about me and Ron. There's nothing between us." Luna stuttered trying her best to hide her blush.

**Luna's POV**

Why did I suddenly blushed hearing Ron's name?

"You know what, Luna?" Ginny asked me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You and my brother will look good together!" Ginny cheerfully said.

"Shut up, Ginny! You're just taking your revenge from me!" I shouted to her.

"See, why are you blushing if you hear my brother's name?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"I-I'm not!" I shouted at her.

"Whatever. C'mon, let's go and take a walk." Ginny invited me.

"Okay." I said.

'At last, she stopped talking about Ron. But, why do I feel nervous whenever I think about Ron? What is this I'm feeling?' I asked myself.

Me and Ginny walked out from our room and started walking.

**Angel's POV**

I went to the Ravenclaws' common room. When I entered, I was surprised to see that jerk again. Yeah, I am talking about that Josh Garner. He is studying. Well, what else? He always studies.

"H-hi." I said plainly.

I know I sound stupid because he'll just ignore me, but, still I wanted to greet him. And I was right, he didn't even utter a single word. He just kept on browsing the book and he didn't even waste time to take a look at me when I entered. A deafening silence began, after a few minutes…

"You know what? I don't know why you are acting like that. I'm here trying to be friendly with you but you just keep on ignoring me!" I shouted because I can't let my temper down anymore.

This time, I caught him with my words. He lifted his head from the book and said something that I really didn't expect.

"Do you know how it feels if you're parents are dead and no one cares to think about you?" he asked emotionless.

"No. But, I care to think about you." I said directly to him.

'I really hate this straight-forwardness of mine! What am I saying right now?' I thought as I mentally slapped myself.

"Yeah, you care to think how to annoy me." he said plainly as he stand up and went near me. I backed away from him. He is so tall.

"Hmph! For your information, I'm not annoying you, jerk!" I shouted.

"So you're calling me a jerk, little girl?" he asked coolly and his eyes are very plain and looking intently down at me.

'He talks differently right now.' I thought nervously.

"Yeah!" I said bravely.

"You better just shut up before I get mad at you." he said coolly again.

'For Merlin's sake! I hate the way he talks coolly. I think I'll never win on him. I give up!' I thought.

"Whatever, jerk!" I said angrily as I went to my room.

**Josh's POV**

'She is the only girl who has the courage to say that I'm a jerk in front of me, but, I liked it.' I thought as I smirked.

I was here alone in the common room, reading. But, in my mind, I'm not focusing with the book I am reading, I am thinking about that girl named Angel Ravensdale. She is the only girl whose very strong and determined to talk things like that in front of me. Especially when she said this line, _No. But, I care to think about you._ She is the only person who said that words to me.

Few hours have passed, I am now here at the Great Hall. Angel is out of sight. Luna is here, quite weird because those two are usually together. Luna is sitting across me. Suddenly, Angel arrived and sat down beside Luna. She saw me and she immediately looked away. Luna noticed this.

"Is there a problem, Angel?" Luna asked to Angel.

"Nothing. I'm just suffocated to the view in front of me." Angel said looking directly at me.

I also looked at her straight at the eyes. We are now having a staring battle.

"Huh?" Luna asked confused. She look to what Angel is looking at.

"Is there a problem between you and Josh?" Luna asked her.

"Ah! Nothing is wrong between me and that _jerk!_" she said sarcastically.

I just kept on looking at her with bored eyes. I know she will give up soon with this staring battle. And I was right, she stopped staring at me. She just talk to Luna.

**Laurelin's POV**

I was here in the Gryffindor's table together with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dylan and the rest. I've been able to talk to Ginny just a few days ago and she now knew me.

When I looked at Dylan, he smiled at me.

A blush crept of my face.

I smiled back at him. He is just in front of me. I was now eating together with the rest. Suddenly, I noticed Ron glancing at the table of the Ravenclaw. He is looking at the direction of Luna who doesn't seem to notice. I smiled at myself.

"Hey, Ron! Luna might melt on your looks!" I said teasingly.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and the others looked at Ron. Ron didn't seemed to hear what I just said. When he looked back, he noticed that we are looking at him.

"W-what are you looking at?" Ron asked.

"Oh, we're just looking at you who keeps on glancing Luna secretly." I said sarcastically.

Ron blushed. All of us laughed on his reaction.

"That was a good one, Laurelin." Ginny said to me. Ginny is just sitting beside me.

"Not so good." I replied to Ginny's comment.

I looked at the Slytherin's table. My attention was caught by a tall guy. Not just ordinary tall guy, he is the one who called me 'cutie' just a few days ago.

"Hey!" Ginny surprised me. I was like a scared cat.

"You scared me!" I shouted.

"Who are you looking at?" Ginny asked me as she looked to where I was looking at.

"Oh, so you're looking at Pierre." Ginny added.

"So, Pierre is the name of that playboy, huh?" I said.

"Yeah, why? Wait- You just called him a playboy? Do you know him?" Ginny asked me surprised.

"Yeah. He is just the guy who called me a cutie." I said at her still looking at that guy.

"Oh, really?" Ginny asked me surprised.

"Is he on the year same with you?" I asked Ginny.

"Yeah." she simply said.

Pierre must've noticed that someone is looking at him. He immediately caught me looking at him. He suddenly winked and I immediately looked away from him.

"Laurelin, I saw that!" Ginny shouted.

"See, that only proves that he is a playboy." I said to her proudly.

"He really has the nerve!" I added.

"But, he is good. I've already talked to him. And, you know what? He was able to bully Draco Malfoy!" Ginny said.

"Whatever. That wouldn't still erase the fact that he is a playboy!" I shouted.

"Okay, believe on what you want to believe." Ginny said.

Hermione noticed that we are talking about a guy from Slytherin. She is just beside Ginny.

"You two. Who are you talking about?" she asked us.

"We're talking about that guy." I said as she pointed to Pierre.

"Oh, okay." Hermione said as she looked at Pierre. She also saw Draco that was looking at her. Hermione blushed.

"Ahem. Look at the one who is looking at Hermione." Ginny said.

"Oh, Draco. Draco Malfoy." I said.

"Gin, keep quiet." Hermione said.

"Oh, sorry, Ms. Granger." Ginny said sarcastically.

**Pierre's POV**

'Laurelin was looking at me, how sweet is that?' I asked myself.

I wasn't really a playboy. I got a lot of girlfriends because they are the one who are leaving me. I don't know why they are broking up with me. I am cool, I am not too fresh, but, I bully people if they acted like they are my god. I knew many girls fancies me. Ma vie est la meilleure (My life is best).

"Hey, do you know how to speak French?" I asked Draco Malfoy who was currently looking at a Gryffindor.

"Slightly." he answered as he faced me.

"Grand (Great)." I told him.

"Quel si grand à son sujet (What so great about it)?" he asked me with a mean look.

"Je ne sais pas (I don't know)." I answered as I smiled.

"I don't really need to talk to you." he told me.

I remained silent.

Later that day, I was on our charms class. I saw Dylan Wright, the one I shared compartment with, singing with a low voice.

"Hey." I approached him silently.

"le Dude, ne vous a pas noté (Dude, didn't notice you)." he told me as he stopped singing.

"It's okay. By the way, what are you singing a while ago?" I asked him as I smiled.

"Embarrassing to say, I was singing 'Crazy'." he answered me as he smiled.

"I knew that song." I informed him.

"Great song, right?" he asked me to rate the song.

"Yeah." I answered as I pretend to sing it.

He laughed.

"I would like to ask you something embarrassing to ask. How do you make girls flock to you?" he asked me as he blushed.

"Easy. Talk to them. Make yourself popular. Then, girls flock to you." I told him with a wide grin.

He smiled.

**Dylan's POV**

I like Laurelin Fyson so much. But, would she like me? I'd do anything for her. She's cool, great, and well said clever. I knew she wouldn't like me, but, I will still hope for her.

When I closed my eyes, all that I can see is Laurelin. I can see myself loving nobody but her every time.

I was on Gryffindor's common room when I saw her. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hello." I greeted her happily.

She smiled back at me.

I opened my iPod to listen to some music. The first song was 'Promise' by Simple Plan. The song makes me wanna tell Laurelin that I like her. The song was great. The second song was 'Stay' by Lisa Loeb. Pretty great song.

I fell asleep and dreamed that I was proposing to Laurelin and she rejected me and told me that she loves Pierre, not me. When I wake up, I told myself it wasn't true. Laurelin would not choose Pierre. I like her and I knew she would like me too.

Every time I see Laurelin's face, I feel alright. Every time I hear her name, I feel great. Every time she looks at me, I feel awesome. I really like her.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Finally finished!

Newly Accepted OC's:

Elizabeth Hearting

Evangeline Channing

Sebastien Fordham

Message for Liz, Evangeline and Seb:

You will be out at Chapter 4. )


	4. Chapter 4

Me Against The World

---------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. And believe me, I never wished to own it because I'll just ruin it.

---------------------------------

Note: This is where the accepted OCs in 'Application' goes.

--------------------------------

Full Summary:

Harry is in his last year and a bunch of new students came to study at Hogwarts. Hermione feels at trouble because her past is haunting her. She looks someone to talk to. Who is it? And will Ron admit his feelings for the girl she loved? And will Harry defeat Voldemort? Will he also find the girl his heart is finding for years? Will the OCs surpass the trials on their way? Or will they give up? Everybody is in trouble. What will they do? Will the playful destiny defeat them or will they defeat it?

-----------

Chapter 4

-----------

**Dylan's POV**

When I was on the Gryffindor's common room, Laurelin was there.

"Oh, H-hello." I stuttered.

"Hi. Did you hear that Dumbledore has a announcement today at the Great Hall?" she asked me with her heavenly smile.

"Yeah." I answered with my eyes glistening.

"Ok, Bye for now." she politely said as she went out.

I gasped.

She's down to earth cute. Her blue eyes is simply adorable. Her blonde hair is really amazing. I was really into her. I am willing to die for her. If she isn't for me, I'm really alive to be a jerk.

I went down to the Great Hall for Dumbledore's announcement. Laurelin was already down there, I noticed she was looking at Pierre. I sat near her. She didn't noticed that I sat beside her. She was out of mind while looking at Pierre.

"Hey!" I surprised her.

She didn't notice me. Is she really falling for Pierre? Pierre is my friend. He's my fellow Frenchman.

"Where at you looking at?" I asked her as I tapped her shoulders.

Again, she didn't notice me. She ignores me. The girl I love ignores me. The girl I love ignores me for Pierre, my good friend.

"Oi!" I shouted as I tapped her shoulders hard. I was already mad. Angst is all I feel.

Finally, she noticed me.

"Oh, hi." she greeted me with a enormous grin.

"At last, by the way, why are you looking at Pierre?" I asked her as if I don't really care and I'm just asking.

"N-nothing." she stuttered.

"Okay." I told her. I felt like I'm a stupid.

"It's just, I felt something for him." she said as she smiled at me.

"Keep that as a secret, okay?" she added.

My heart was shattered. That few words she just said changed my life. I can't say anything because I'm like about to pass out any second.

When almost everybody was on the Great Hall, Dumbledore began his announcement.

"There will be a school research. Everyone is assigned with a partner from any house. You and your partner must research for a specific topic. Your partners would be announced on your respective classes tomorrow." Dumbledore announced.

A lot of students started whispering to each other. They were whispering they reactions to their seatmates.

"Silence! Let's eat now, everyone!" Dumbledore said as food appeared in the big tables. The plates and goblets were now filled with treacle tarts and Butterbeer as all students started to pick and gobble down their meal.

"I wish Pierre would be my partner." Laurelin dreamily said to me.

I was now really hurt. Here I am now hearing her say that he likes someone else. It was like a knife just stab my heart into pieces.

"Yeah. I wish you luck." I said as I tried to put a fake smile that she doesn't seem to notice.

It seems that what I dreamt last night really happened.

**Angel's POV**

Me and Luna is talking about who will be our partners.

"I think you would like to be paired with Ron, right?" I asked her teasingly.

"W-what? Shut up!" Luna stuttered.

I giggled.

"Why you and Ginny pairs me up with Ron?" Luna pouted.

"Simple. Because you and Ron look good together." I said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Hmph. You and Josh looks good together also." she said loud enough for Josh to hear. He is just sitting in front of us. He immediately looked at me with his bored eyes.

'Oh my God! Why does his eyes like that? They seemed to be full of hatred, sadness, and very emotionless.' I thought.

"Shut up, Luna! You're so loud!" I said as I blushed furiously.

After eating, all the students are now starting to go out from the Great Hall and they are now heading to their own rooms. Me and Luna are now together going to the Ravenclaws' common room.

"I really can't wait for tomorrow!" she said excitedly obviously referring to the announcement on who will be your partner for the school research.

"Me, too. It's okay for me to be paired up to anyone." I said to Luna.

We are now at the Ravenclaws' girls' dorm.

"Okay. Goodnight, Luna." I said to Luna.

"Night." she simply said as she entered her room.

**Normal POV**

The night just finished, and it was another new day at Hogwarts. Not just ordinary day- it is the day some are waiting for, some are scared of, and some don't mind at all. Yes, it is the day of the announcement on who will be you partner for the school research.

All the students are now going to their room excitedly. When everyone are already in their classes…

**5th Year**

Laurelin was very nervous thinking who will be his partner.

"Fyson. Your partner would be Desrosiers from Slytherin." Professor Flitwick announced.

Laurelin was very happy inside. Yeah, she admits she like Pierre but keep it only as a secret. Laurelin also have new friends named Evangeline Channing and Elizabeth Hearting. Evangeline was paired up with Liz.

**6th Year**

The class was very quiet waiting for their professor to announce their name and tell who will be they partner. Pierre's already done. He is paired up with Laurelin. What a luck!

Angel and Luna just talked to a guy and made friends with him. His name was Sebastien Fordham.

"Fordham, you will be paired up with Parker." the professor announced.

It was now Luna's turn.

"Lovegood, your partner would be…" the professor started.

'Please let it be one of my friends.' Luna though nervously.

"Ron Weasley from Gryffindor." the professor said.

Luna let out a sigh.

"Okay, Ravensdale turn." the professor said.

Angel paused for a moment and waited for the professor to announce who would be her partner.

"Ravensdale. Your partner would be Garner from Ravenclaw also." the professor said.

'Gosh! I shouldn't have heard it right.' Angel thought.

'To all of the people, why that jerk?' Angel asked herself.

After announcing some others name, it finally arrived for Ginny's turn.

"Weasley. You're paired up with Potter." the professor said immediately

'Yes! I'm really very lucky to be paired up with Harry!' Ginny thought happily.

"Wright. You will be paired up with Bannister from Gryffindor." the professor said.

'Great. Who is that? I don't have any clue on who he is. I never heard of him.' Dylan thought.

**7th Year**

We all know now whose Harry's, Ron's, and Banisters' partners.

"Okay, Granger. Your partner would be Malfoy from Slytherin." Snape announced.

Hermione smiled.

'At least I'm paired up with a guy who is close to me.' she thought.

Classes at Hogwarts has finally ended.

**Angel's POV**

I was now walking to the direction of the lake. I saw a tree near there and I sat under it. I didn't know that Josh is there at the other side.

"Why am I paired up with that guy? To all the students, why him? Why that jerk?" I asked myself still clueless that someone is there listening to what I was saying.

"Because you need to, little girl." a bored voice answered to my question. Not just an ordinary voice, it was from Josh!

"God! You surprised me! I didn't know you were here, jerk!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah. I was peacefully reading here and then you just arrived and disturbed me." he said plainly.

"I'm sorry, jerk!" I shouted at him.

"Whatever, little girl." he said coolly.

"Hmph. I'd better go now. Bye!" I told him as I go.

I was now walking back to the school grounds. I saw Sebastien waving at me. I waved back at him and started running to him.

"Hi!" I greeted him.

"Did you already met Jane Parker? She is from 5th Year." I informed him.

"Not yet." he said to me.

"Oh, okay. Do you know where Luna is?" I asked him.

"Don't have any idea where she is." Seb said to me.

"Ok. I'll just find her." I said as I waved goodbye to him.

**Ginny's POV**

'I am so lucky that my research partner is The-Boy-Who-Lived, but, not just that. I like him.' I thought as I trudged to Gryffindor's common room. I was so happy that I smiled at all the people I met on the corridors. Of course, they smiled back.

When I got to the common room, Harry and Ron was there. They're talking about the research. I knew they noticed me, but, they kept talking.

"Bloody hell, my partner was Lovegood." my brother said as his eyes widen.

"Pretty cool. Mine was a red haired girl with freckles." Harry told Ron. I lightly spanked Harry's head. He looked at me and he smiled. I smiled back.

"By the way, where is Hermione?" I asked them.

"I think at the Library." Ron answered with a doubt.

William walked in to the common room.

"Hi." I greeted him.

"Good Afternoon." he greeted me as he smirked.

"Who was your partner for the research?" I asked William as he sat on the sofa.

"Wright. Knew him?" he asked me back.

"Yeah. Dylan Wright." I told him as I notice Dylan came out from the Gryffindor Boys' Dormitories.

"I heard my name." Dylan told me as he looked at William.

Seb came in to the Common Room. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Seb was cool and nice.

"Hello, May I know your name?" Harry asked Seb with a tone of being jealous.

"Oh yeah. By the way, I'm Sebastien Fordham from 6th year. Just call me Seb or Tien. How 'bout you?" he introduced his self to Harry as he offered his hands.

"Harry. Harry Potter." Harry told Seb as he accepted his hands.

"Great to see you." Seb said as he was amazed that he met the Boy-Who-Lived at last.

Harry just smiled. His smile was great.

"Bye, guys." I greeted them as I went to the girls' dormitories.

When I got to my bed, I started thinking about Harry. His emerald eyes is sweet. Well, William and Seb is also handsome, but, I think Harry is more handsome. William's black eyes were great. He's cool and nice. Seb's deep black eyes is amazing. He's brown messy hair adds appeal to him. Seb was kind and polite. He doesn't take life too seriously. These guys are cool. I don't know why they are on my mind, day and night. They are the reason why I can't sleep and study well.

**Pierre's POV**

I noticed that Laurelin was looking at me a while ago. I was really not into her.

I was on the courtyard when Dylan approached me.

"Pierre, je veux vous dire quelque chose. (Pierre, I want to tell you something.)" he told me in French.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? (What is it?)" I asked him as I smirked.

"The only person I like does not like me back. And she likes you. I felt bad at first, but, I'm letting her go because I love her. I don't want her to be heart broken like me so please don't shatter her heart. If I know that you let her hoped for nothing, you'll wish you never been alive." he warned me with a straight face.

"L'homme, ne plaisantent pas. (Man, don't joke.)" I told him as I grinned.

"I wasn't." he told me with a serious look.

"Who was her?" I asked him with a serious voice.

"A girl that loves you." he told me as he clapped my back.

"Who's that? Laurelin?" I asked him as I started to feel unease.

Dylan did not say anything. He just went away.

**Laurelin's POV**

I was in the courtyard when Dylan told Pierre about me. He was kind enough that he did not told my name to Pierre. I was shocked on what he said. He likes me and he is letting me go. He told Pierre that he'd still take care of me even I don't like him or treat him as my secret love.

I was walking on the corridors of Hogwarts when I saw him blocking my way.

"Oh, Hi." I greeted him, grinning.

"Hello, Laurelin." he greeted me as he smiled.

"Need to talk about something?" I asked him.

"Take my hand, and I'll promise you'll never feel lonely again." he told me as he kneel in front of me.

I was surprised because he acted like he'll do anything for me.

"Dylan, I --" I stuttered as I look down at him.

--------------------------------------

A/N: What a cliffhanger! I don't even know if Laurelin would take Dylan's proposal next chapter. Laurelin please private message me about this proposal. Will you accept it or not? I'm very excited, hehe!!

Ok, about Jane Parker, I just made her because there are no Ocs available for Seb.

And Angel Ravensdale: Yeah, you're right. You will have cat-dog fights with Josh. My sister also wanna say that she loves your pairing with Josh.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Me Against The World

---------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. And believe me, I never wished to own it because I'll just ruin it.

---------------------------------

Note: This is where the accepted OCs in 'Application' goes.

--------------------------------

Full Summary:

Harry is in his last year and a bunch of new students came to study at Hogwarts. Hermione feels at trouble because her past is haunting her. She looks someone to talk to. Who is it? And will Ron admit his feelings for the girl she loved? And will Harry defeat Voldemort? Will he also find the girl his heart is finding for years? Will the OCs surpass the trials on their way? Or will they give up? Everybody is in trouble. What will they do? Will the playful destiny defeat them or will they defeat it?

---------------------------------

Chapter 4

--------------------------------

**Laurelin's POV**

"Dylan, I- I'm sorry. B-but I don't feel anything for you." I said slowly and nervously.

"It's okay. I'm really ready for rejection." he said as he stood up "But, I'm still hoping for you."

Dylan smiled at me and I smiled back. I dumped him and he can still smile at me. I noticed someone walking in a distance. Dylan looked back.

"Hey, Seb." he greeted the guy as the guy grinned enormously.

"Hey, Dyl." the guy greeted Dylan, Dyl.

The guy got closer to us.

"Oh, By the way, Laurelin this is Sebastien, Sebastien this is Laurelin." Dylan introduced me to the guy named Seb.

"Est-elle votre petite amie? (Is she your girlfriend?)" Seb asked Dylan in a language I don't understand.

"J'ai souhaité ainsi, mais, elle m'a rejeté.(I wished so, but, she rejected me.)" Dylan answered as he laughed.

"Were you two, speaking in French?" I asked them curiously.

"Yeah." the two said in unison.

"I wished I could speak and understand French." I said as I smiled.

"J'ai souhaité que vous ayez été la mienne, Laurelin. (I wished you were mine, Laurelin.)" Dylan said as he laughed. Seb laughed too.

"What does 'J'ai souhaité que vous ayez ete la mienne' mean?" I asked them because they are having fun of me.

"Is that Spanish? I'm sorry I can't understand Spanish." Seb teased me as he smiled. Dylan began laughing.

I went away without saying 'Bye' to them. I saw Pierre talking to black-haired girl in a quite great distance. I ran to get near him.

"Bonjour, Laurelin." Pierre greeted me. I'm lucky that I know what 'bonjour' means.

"By the way, this is Angel Ravensdale. A new friend of mine. Angel, this is Laurelin. Laurelin Fyson" he said as he introduced to me a beautiful girl.

"Hi, Angel!" I greeted her.

"Hi, Laurelin. Nice to meet you." she said nicely.

"Oh, need to go now. Bye, Laurelin and Pierre!" she added as she ran off.

"Hey, Pierre. I would like to ask you something. What does 'J'ai souhaité que vous ayez été la mienne.' in English?" I asked as I smiled. I got great memory that I memorized the whole thing Dylan said.

"I wished you were mine. That's it." Pierre translated what I said.

I was shocked. Dylan wished that I was for him. He's still hoping for me. He must be full of patience. A guy with platinum blond hair passed by us. He stopped for a while then looked at Pierre. Pierre suddenly hugged me. I was surprised that I can't utter a word.

"Hey, Draco. Look at my girl." Pierre said arrogantly to Draco, still hugging me.

Draco didn't mind him. When Draco went away, Pierre stopped hugging me. Even when he stopped hugging me, I can't still talk nor utter a single word.

"Sorry, I was just bugging Draco." he told me.

"It's okay." I said as I quickly ran off.

**Draco's POV**

Pierre was such a jerk. He thought I would be jealous if she hugs a non-sense Gryffindor. I went to the lake to see Hermione. When I got there, Hermione is making her assignments.

"Hey." I said as I sat down beside her.

"Oh, hi!" she cheerfully said.

"Hmm…About our school research,-" I said but Hermione cut me off.

"Oh yeah. What a coincidence were partners." she said as she smiled.

"You're right." I said.

After that, no one said a word. It was so quiet, so I decided to break the silence.

"How about that Bannister guy?" I asked Hermione.

"Just fine. I talked to him already, and then, no problem anymore!" she cheerfully said.

"What happened?" I asked her confused.

"Well, he said that he don't like me anymore and he already said sorry. So, that means that he is not going to take his revenge anymore!" she said happily.

"Oh, so that's it. I'm glad." I said as I smile at her.

"C'mon. Let's now work on our school research." she said eagerly.

"So, what do you think should be our topic's all about?" I asked her.

"Hmm…How about Mugglestudies?" she asked me.

"Yeah, sure!" I agreed.

"Ok, so we should always meet here at this place every afternoon to write our report." she said.

"Okay. Tomorrow then?" I asked her.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" she said as she went away.

Great. This school research made me more closer to her. I will always meet her in this place everyday.

**Angel's POV**

I was in the our common room, when I realized there is an owl for me. I grabbed it quickly and I opened the envelope. I read the parchment inside, it was written on a thin black ink:

_Dear Angel R.,_

_Just think that all the people is making funny faces in your back and surely, you'll understand me. _

_Hoping that you'll understand me,_

_ Anonymous_

Luna just walked in the common room when I finished reading the letter. She quickly grabbed it.

"Hey!" I approached her.

"Oh… Somebody sent you an owl." she said as she browsed the parchment "This is quite serious."

"Yeah." I commented as I grabbed the letter that was for me.

Josh passed by us. He looked at me with ice-cold eyes. Luna noticed Josh's eyes.

"Now that's what we call 'Cold-Blooded Human'." she joked as she smiled at me. Her joke was true. I never realized that humans can be cold-blooded.

"That was great, Luna." I told her as I grinned enormously at her "Oh, I need to go now."

I went out to the suspension bridge to breath some fresh air. I'm too suffocated seeing Josh. When I got there, Sebastien was there.

"Seb!" I called him as I waved at him.

He looked at me and he smiled at me. I walked towards him.

"What's up?" he asked me as he look at the blue sky.

"Nothing much, like the skies there. Nothing changed." I answered his question as I try to reach the clouds. His deep black eyes glisten when the sunlight meet his deep set of eyes.

"My life is like a sad poem." he told me when he looked at me as the wind blow his brown messy hair. His hair messed up.

"Maybe, you need a haircut." I joked as he tried to fix his hair. He just smiled at me.

"Just call it 'The Seb effect'." he told me as he smiled.

"Are you ready for The Seb Effect?" I giggled.

Seb was cool. He always try to make us happy by telling jokes even he gets hurt.

"Oh, I need to attend an appointment with the haircutter." he joked as he went away.

I was alone, merging the torn images of Josh and Seb in the blue sky. Also arranging their names using letters from different words. But why am I thinking of them now? Okay, they are cute, handsome, and cool.

**Seb's POV**

I'm way too bored. I just sent few owls. Few more left in the list, Evangeline Channing, Elizabeth Hearting, William Bannister, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. I'm too friendly that I'm willing to give time to others. I wrote in a parchment:

_To Draco Malfoy,_

_Oh man, Please just don't mind about that Pierre. Tell him 'Hé, Bro. Eaten quelques rats smelly et puants? (Hey, Bro. Eaten some smelly stinkin' rats?)' . _

_Here, some slogans about Pierre:_

_ I believe in a annoying thing called Pierre _

_ On eight day, demons created Pierre Desrosiers _

_ Pierre destroys your day _

_ Don't forget to forget Pierre _

_ To lose a match, just let Pierre join your team _

_Hoped your angst with Pierre grew,_

_ Sebastien Fordham_

I put the parchment inside a envelop and wrote Draco's name on it. I sent it on a owl.

**Dylan's POV**

I'm too unpleased this day. The girl I loved most rejected me. My life became non-sense again. I will still hope for her. I went to the common room wearing my guitar using a strap. I was waiting for Laurelin. When Laurelin came in, I began playing my guitar to please her. I began singing:

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up_

Laurelin looked like pleased.

_Now I can't sing a love song_

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby, that's just me _

I am now quite embarrassed on what I am doing.

_And I will love you, baby _

_Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day_

_Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and_

_The words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you _

_Always_

I kneel in front of Laurelin and bowed at her.

"I'm here to say that if Pierre breaks your heart, remember I'm still here and I won't forget loving you." I told her slowly.

"Please don't hope anything from me because I may not give you what you wanted." she warned.

"I am not asking for something in return for my love, I am willing to lose everything for you. Even if you're not loving me in any way." I told her as I looked at her face.

---------------------------------

A/N:

Please leave a review. By the way, the title of the song was Always.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Me Against The World

---------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. And believe me, I never wished to own it because I'll just ruin it.

---------------------------------

Note: This is where the accepted OCs in 'Application' goes.

--------------------------------

Full Summary:

Harry is in his last year and a bunch of new students came to study at Hogwarts. Hermione feels at trouble because her past is haunting her. She looks someone to talk to. Who is it? And will Ron admit his feelings for the girl she loved? And will Harry defeat Voldemort? Will he also find the girl his heart is finding for years? Will the OCs surpass the trials on their way? Or will they give up? Everybody is in trouble. What will they do? Will the playful destiny defeat them or will they defeat it?

---------------------------------

Chapter 6

--------------------------------

**Harry's POV**

I am now in the Gryffindors' Common Room together with Ginny. We are now planning on what topic should be our school research.

"How about Death Eaters?" I asked but not seriously.

Ginny didn't say anything. I smiled at her to tell her I was just joking. She smiled at me.

"That was a great idea, but, you were just joking." she told me as her face lighten up.

I nodded. She grinned.

"If it's you want, that'll be great." I answered her. 'All your ideas were great.' I whispered to myself as soon as I finished telling her my comment.

"Let's start with You-Know-Who." she told me as her smile faded away as soon as she finish saying 'You-Know-Who'.

"It's easy. I saw him before and I know you believed in me." I told her as I smiled trying her to smile too.

"Don't worry, you had my faith." she answered as she smiled. I knew she will smile.

" You would write reports about rumored Death Eaters like Snape and Malfoy." I told her trying her to still be happy.

"And you?" she asked me. I knew she wants me to be safe.

"I will be safe. Don't worry about me. I want you to take care of yourself every time because someone maybe spying us." I warned her.

"My safety is not important. Yours is mandatory." she said seriously.

"You are more important than me." I said accidentally. My tongue just slipped.

"What?!?" she asked me surprisingly with her eyes widen.

"I--I--" I stuttered nervously.

"What?" she asked me still surprised.

"I love you." I told her quickly. She hugged me. She put her lip close to my cheeks. She didn't kissed me, instead, she whispered to me the following words: 'I know that you know I love you ever since.'

Dylan entered the room. He smiled at me.

"Man, I broke the scene." he told as he smiled.

"No, you won't. Actually, you'll make it great if you'll gonna sing for us." I told him. He just smiled.

"Oh, okay. If that is what the-Boy-Who-Lived wanted." he said.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

"You can sing great, Dylan." I said. I was very appreciated.

"Not really. By the way, bye." he greeted us as he went to the boy's dormitories.

I was looking at him go, but, I can see Ginny looking at me from my rear eyesight.

"Hey, do I have some dirt on my face?" I asked her still looking at the path Dylan took.

"N--no." she stuttered as she shook his head.

I kissed her cheek in a sudden. She blushed.

"That will make you really stutter." I told her as I smiled at her.

She was about to kiss me when Hermione came to the common room.

"Looking for something or--?" I asked her.

"Oh, no, no. I was just looking for-- um, did I disturbed you?" she almost stuttered.

"No." Ginny answered still blushing.

"Oh, time to see Malfoy." Hermione said as she go.

When Hermione was out of sight, Ginny kissed me in my lips. I blushed. That was sweet. Ginny began giggling. I tickled her in her hips and she began laughing.

"Hey Harry. Stop it please." she told me as she laughed. I stopped it.

"You're so ticklish." I told her as I take her hand and began kissing it.

"I'm going to catch you, you are falling for me." she joked as she smiled. I pointed my index finger at her nose. I didn't notice Ron came into the common room.

"Hey, hey, hey. Common room is not for snogging." Ron said as he emphasized the word snogging.

"Hey, hey, hey. Loving someone like Luna should not be kept as a secret." Ginny answered as she made her voice loud when she said the word 'Luna'.

"She likes Luna?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Harry." she answered as she faced me.

"Gin. I'll talk to you later." Ron said to Ginny, trying not to see Ginny's face.

Silence broke out. I thought that when Voldemort will rise again, Ginny will be her first target. And I don't want to lose Ginny. Ginny is my everything. If I'll tell everybody about our relationship, Voldemort will have more chance to know what is my greatest fear, losing Ginny. I cannot tell her that I don't love her because I told her already. Only thing I can do is one of my greatest fear, making it seems like she don't love me. I'll think more ideas, but, it's too late.

"If I lay here and just don't think about the world. Would you care to join me?" I asked her seriously. What in the damned world did I just do?

Ginny didn't utter a single word.

"I know you won't." I told her.

Ginny began crying. I couldn't do anything but look at the tears flowing by her cheeks.

"Gin. I am sorry. C'mon. See, I'm just trying to save--" I said trying to please her.

"Save me from tears? Harry, you just drowned me on my tears in the words you said." she said.

"Save you from You-Know-Who." I told her.

She didn't listened to me. She just went away, vanishing my dreams away.

'What did I do? I saved her from Voldemort, but, drowned her in her own tears.' I thought.

**Sebastien's POV**

I was walking on the corridors of Hogwarts when I saw Ginny crying. I went near her to help.

"Hey, Gin. Did someone hurt you?" I asked her as I wipe her tears away.

She didn't answer, she just continued crying.

"No problems lasts forever, Gin. Remember that." I reminded her to help her emotions out.

"There is!" she shouted at me, straight to my face.

"C'mon, take it easy. Someday, you'll see your self feeling sorry for doing such thing like crying on problems you'll solve easily one day." I told her as I smiled.

"You'll take over your problems one day." I added.

She smiled at me. She hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. I have a feeling that someone may get jealous for a hug I don't even intended to do. My feeling is right, Harry saw us hugging. I knew he knew that I saw him. I pushed Ginny away from me to explain to Harry what he saw, but, he went away.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked me still surprised why did I pushed her.

"I think Harry just saw us. And he feels jealous." I said to her.

"Huh? I thought he don't want me that's why he's doing everything to get rid of me." she told me curiously.

"Maybe, he thinks that when You-Know-Who rises again, You-Know-Who will kill you because losing you is Harry's fear." I told her.

"No. He just simply want to get rid of me because he wanted somebody else." she said, trying to tell herself Harry don't want her.

"Don't say that, he loves you. In fact, he is saving your life." I told her, trying her to go back to Harry and understand Harry.

"But, I like you." she told me seriously.

"Don't joke. Harry loves you, don't shatter his heart." I said quite surprised.

"I am not joking. I like you, Seb. I like the real you, Seb." she told.

"C'mon, Gin. Here is it, I love you, but, as a friend only. I will never like you not because of your attitude or your way of living, but, because I already like someone." I told her tapping her shoulders.

She cried. I didn't notice Harry was still there, hiding by the wall. Harry come out of his hiding place and punched me.

"Don't mess up with my girl or else you'll be so sorry." he told me. I was laying on the cold floor because of the impact of his great punch. He knocked me off my feet.

"I'm sorry, mate." I apologized.

"What is this all about, Harry? There's nothing between us anymore!" Ginny shouted angrily.

"Yes, there is." Harry shouted.

"What?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"I said that there is something between us, so you better back off, Seb." Harry threatened.

"You are impossible!" Ginny shouted and walked away. She went to the Girls' Dormitory.

"Harry, I'm not planning to steal Ginny from you." I explained to him.

"Good." he said.

"So, are we okay now?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Harry said as we shook our hands as a sign of peace.

**Luna's POV**

Me and Angel are here at the suspension bridge talking about the happenings in our lives.

"Yeah. He really pissed me off." Angel said referring to Josh.

"Yeah, yeah. You always talk about him." I said sarcastically.

"But, Luna, I'm kinda felt bad for him. He is always alone and he don't like making friends." Angel said sadly as she stares at the blue sky.

"It is in his nature to be like that. At least, he still talks to Harry and Ron but only sometimes." I said to her.

Suddenly, Ron passed by. I suddenly became nervous and I don't know why.

"Hi, Ron!" Angel cheerfully greeted.

"Hi, Angel and Luna." he also greeted.

"H-hi." I stuttered.

A deafening silence covered the three of them…All of them are looking at the sky. But, Angel broke up the silence.

"Hey, why are we so quiet, huh?" Angel asked.

"I think so, too." Ron said.

"You two are usually loud, so it's quite weird." Angel said referring to us.

"Oh, yeah right. What are you girls talking about awhile ago?" Ron asked us.

"Angel is talking about Josh." I said in a teasing tone.

"Josh? Is there something between Angel and Josh?" Ron asked.

"W-what? N-nothing!" Angel shouted at us.

"Really?" me and Ron asked teasingly at the same time. We are now having fun with Angel.

"You two are having fun of me." Angel pouted.

"So what? You and Josh look good together. Right, Ron?" I teased.

"Yeah. Luna's right." Ron agreed.

"Hmph. You two also look good together!" Angel shouted.

I blushed.

"S-shut up, Angel!" me and Ron both shouted at chorus.

Angel giggled.

"Yes, Ronald and Loony." Angel said sarcastically.

"Why you!" I shouted at her. This is so embarrassing!

"I was just joking!" Angel explained.

"I better go now, bye!" I said just to avoid further embarrassments in front of Ron.

"Bye, Luna." Angel said.

"Bye." Ron simply said.

I smiled at them and went away.

**Ron's POV**

Luna walked away. Angel and I are the only left at the suspension bridge. Suddenly, Angel asked a very surprising question.

"You like her, don't you?" Angel asked seriously staring straight at my eyes.

"W-who?" I asked her although I know that she is referring to Luna.

"Of course, Luna. Who else?" Angel answered.

"I don't know." I answered. Angel really surprised me by her question. Do I really like Luna? Well, maybe. Maybe not.

"Make up your mind, Ron." she said.

"You will know someday how you really feel for her." she added.

"I don't know how I feel for her right now. I'm confused." I said confusedly.

Angel put her right hand on my shoulder and gently patted it. She smiled at me.

"You're just confused right now, Ron. But, I know you will soon know the answers to your questions." Angel said assuringly.

"You seem to know a lot of these things, huh?" I asked her.

"It may seem funny. But, I really never experienced being in love. And right now, I'm giving love advices? Quite weird, right?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah." I answered her.

"I just wanna say something, Ron." Angel said.

"What is it?" I asked her curiously.

"Make up your mind fast. You wouldn't know, maybe, you will be overtaken by other guys from her." Angel said.

"Yeah, I will." I said.

"Good. I really like you to be with Luna." she said as she smiled warmly at me while her beautiful eyes stared straight to mine.

"That was a serious talk, huh?" I said.

"Yeah, it is. Let's go back now." she invited me.

We walked back together to the Hogwarts Castle.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, that's it! I'm sorry I can't update fast now because I'm now running out of ideas and I am currently reading HP HBP book.


	7. Chapter 7

Me Against The World

---------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. And believe me, I never wished to own it because I'll just ruin it.

---------------------------------

Note: This is where the accepted OCs in 'Application' goes.

--------------------------------

Full Summary:

Harry is in his last year and a bunch of new students came to study at Hogwarts. Will Ron admit his feelings for the girl she loved? And will Harry defeat Voldemort? Will he also find the girl his heart is finding for years? Will the OCs surpass the trials on their way? Or will they give up? Everybody is in trouble. What will they do? Will the playful destiny defeat them or will they defeat it?

---------------------------------

Chapter 7

---------------------------------

**Dylan's POV**

I feel stupid for my self. The girl I want doesn't like me back. After classes, all that I do is study, listen to music and think about Laurelin.

This morning, I saw Laurelin talking to Pierre. They were in a quite distance and it looks like they're having fun. Pierre gestured that he wants Laurelin to kiss him. He pointed at Laurelin's lips to his lips as he said something I can't hear. I was so heartbroken.

Someone tapped my on my shoulders. When I looked back, it was Seb.

"Forget about that Pierre." said Seb with a pretty girl following him behind.

"Man, didn't know you're great with girls." I said as I smiled.

"Very, but she's not my lucky girlfriend. By the way, she's Angel. My new friend." he said.

"Hi." Angel greeted.

'Pierre likes girls. What if I'll give her a bunch of girls then ask him to tell Laurelin that he doesn't like him as his girlfriend or a friend. Laurelin, for sure will come to my shoulders and cry. What a good idea, Dyl.' I thought.

"Au revoir." he said as he and Angel went away.

When I look back at Pierre and Laurelin, I saw them kissing fiercely. I was devastated. No! Almost all the people were back at their Houses at the moment, so only few people are out here and I was the only one to notice them kissing.

'Damn' I thought as I looked back, trying to forget what I saw.

'This will be fine. This will do great. I will win her back.' I thought.

'That was just a non-sense kiss. Pierre forced him.' I thought again.

I went to my room and slouched on my bed. I picked up my guitar to play it and sing. I hold it on playing position and strummed it.

_So thank you for showing me,_

_That best friends can not be trusted,_

_And thank you for lying to me,_

_Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back_

'He was a such traitor. I'm letting Laurelin go, but, I can't 'coz I still love her.' I thought.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" I asked as I palm-muted my guitar.

"Seb-- Umm.. You playing your guitar?" Seb asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah. P kissed L." I said as I smiled mockingly.

"What song was that? That was great. But, I'm not your best friend so you can trust me." he said as he sat on his bed.

" 'Thank You' by umm… let me think….Reset?" I said.

"Reset? Maybe Simple Plan." he told me as he removed his robes.

"Oh, Yeah! The band was damn great." I said with a high-voice.

"Oh, I agree. Also, Green Day." he said as he removed his top.

"Got a date?" I asked him as I laid on my cozy bed.

"Yeah. With Angel. But, of course as friends only." he told me as I closed my eyes and began thinking about Laurelin.

"Be careful not to knock her up." I reminded him as we laughed.

"She's only 16, bro." he told me.

"But, remember don't knock her up. She's still young for that. Even us." I told him as I remembered about my assignment for Potions, a 15-inch essay.

"Don't worry, I'll promise not to knock her up, my mind is not into wild fantasies. And she is a very clever woman, she knows things around her." he said.

"Pierre is. He was telling me that he once fancies a 14-year-old girl." I told him as I laugh.

"Don't worry. Seb isn't ready to be a daddy." he joked as we both burst out laughing.

"Oh, yeah. My assignment. I'll do it now." I said as I jumped out of bed and began writing my assignment on a piece of parchment.

"Bye, Dyl." he said as he went away.

I dipped my quill in an ink jar and began writing my assignment. I remembered something. Laurelin. I'm such a jerk. Why did I let her go? And now I'm here, watching her and my best friend snogging in the corridors.

Forget about her. She's just a girl. Maybe, I could find a better girl. Pierre is my first best friend. As the song says, best friends could not be trusted, so I'll never treat anyone as my best friend anymore.

I quickly grabbed my iPod on the drawers of my desk. I put it's earphones on my ears. I rubbed my thumb on it's click wheel and selected my 'Bad Mood' play list. It played the song 'You Should Have Lied'. I can really relate to the song. If Laurelin just lied and she didn't tell her feelings for Pierre to me, I am not suffering this right now. The next song was 'Beautiful Girls' by Sean Kingston. A beautiful girl just make me feel want to get suicide. This girl gonna drive me crazy. Actually, she did it. I'm madly in love with her. The next song was 'Numb' by Linkin Park. Again, I can relate to it.

**Josh's POV**

I overheard that Angel and a guy named Seb will go out. Luna and Angel was talking about it.

'What about it?' my conscience said.

'Angel and a guy is going out.' my other conscience answered.

'Why the hell do I need to worry about that girl?' my other conscience argued.

'Cause she's your research partner?' my other conscience shouted at my confused mind.

'Or because you've fallen for her?' my other conscience answered.

I bit my lip because of frustration. I like her. Angel. Nothing special about her, but, I like her. Am I out of mind? No, she is special. She is almost perfect. She is pretty, caring, determined, and clever. She almost got everything. And to top it all, she doesn't fancy me just like other girls.

I remembered about my assignment in Potions, 15-inch essay. I took a jar of ink, quill and some parchments out of my drawers. I unscrewed the cap of the jar of ink and dipped my quill at the jar. I wrote an essay about Babbling Beverage and Confusing Concoction. After an hour of intense work, I finished my essay, exactly 15 inches.

I went out of my room and went to the common room, wishing that Angel is already there. But, I am not lucky today, she wasn't there.

'I should have drunk a dose of Felix Felicis before I came out of my room.' I thought as I sat on a couch.

"Hey, Josh." Luna greeted with a squeaky voice.

"Hm?" I answered to tell her I know she is there.

"Did you already finish your assignment?" she asked me as she sat in a couch near me.

"Yeah." I answered.

'Why am I talking to her? Maybe because she's Angel's best friend or did I gone crazy?' I whispered to myself.

"By the way, Angel is out with a Gryffindor guy." she said as she grinned mockingly.

"Oh yeah, I heard about it." I said as I felt a little angst with that guy I know with the name Seb.

"I know you like her," she said with a low voice "It was obvious by your actions these past days."

"I'm not." I almost stuttered but I managed to keep my voice cool.

"You are." she persuaded "If you like her, don't keep it as a secret before somebody else win her."

"That is a lie. I don't like her." I lied to Luna with bored voice.

She didn't say anything. The deafening silence broke out.

"Don't. Keep. Your Secrets. Someday. We'll. All. Know. About. It." she said slowly and carefully. After saying that, she ran away. Weird, yeah right.

I went back to our dormitory, slamming the door behind. I lay on my four-poster bed and tried to take a nap, or a sleep, but I can't.

"You okay, dude?" my dorm mate asked.

I want to keep my mouth shut for a few hours, so I didn't speak. I finally realized that what I am doing now is what I normally do, laying in my bed and not talking to anyone. I can't believe. I fall for a girl, a girl who hates me. No, it can't be. I don't like her, it's just that I always see her face so I always think about it. No, no, I always see Luna, but, why don't I always think about her? Does it mean I really like Angel?

**Angel's POV**

I like hanging out with Seb. We are walking together at the school grounds. He's cool, sometimes we even talk about muggle topics like the disappearance of the Pepsi Crystal. He's funny, but, he knows when to be serious. He's such every girls' ideal man. He's handsome, medium height, has a kind attitude, and a gentleman, no doubt almost or every girl fancies him.

"Hey, what do you mean I'm not your _lucky girlfriend_ awhile ago?" I said jokingly as I emphasized the words lucky girlfriend.

"Of course, any girl will be lucky to get a perfect boyfriend like me." he answered in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"You wish!" I answered jokingly.

"Umm.. Angel, do you like Muggle music?" Seb asked me.

"Yeah. I'm a music lover." I answered as I smile at him.

"I bet you love Pop like many girls do." he said to me.

"Yeah. You are right." I answered.

"I also bet you like Rock?" I added.

"No, I'm not. I love Alternative." Seb answered.

"Oh. I'm wrong." I pouted.

"You look cute when you pout." he said as he pinched my cheek.

"Hey, stop pinching my cheek! It hurts!" I joked.

He immediately removed his hand on my cheek.

"I think it's getting late. C'mon, I'll accompany you back to the castle." he said as he offered his hand. I gladly took it. We went back to the castle together.

**Harry's POV**

Me and Ginny is talking right now in the corner part of the common room. I also did a Silencing Charm around the two of us so that no one could hear what we are talking about.

"Look, Ginny. You need to understand why I can't be with you. Why you can't be with me. And why we can't be together. I don't want you to wait for me when I will have a battle with Voldemort. There is a very big chance I would…die." I explained while looking intently at her.

Ginny started crying, still not looking at me.

"N-now that you explained it to me. I now understand it and I accept the fact that we can't be together. But remember, Harry…"she paused and she looked at me straight at the eye "I will still love you, no matter what. I'll be here waiting for you." Ginny said and offered me a smile between her tears.

"I'm glad that you understood me, Gin." I said.

"But, please Harry, if you love another woman, tell it to me right now. Before, I drool here looking at you and her." she said with a grin.

"I don't love other girl." I said to her as I stood up. She also stood up.

"Oh, Harry. Please come back alive for me." she said while still crying.

"Of course, I will try." I said as I smile at her. She immediately hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I know you can do it, Harry." she said still hugging me. I kissed her hair.

"Gin, stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry." I said. She pulled back in the hug. She wiped her tears away and tried to smile.

"There, you look better if you smile." I said as I smile at her.

"Okay. So, is that all we need to talk about?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. You can go now." I said.

"Bye. I want to meet Luna and Angel today." she said. She kissed my cheek.

"Bye, too." I said. Ginny walked to the door and went out. I undo the Silencing Charm as soon as she walked out.

Hermione got out from the Girls' Dormitories.

"Hi, Mione." I greeted as she ran to my direction.

"Hi, Harry. What's up?" Hermione asked.

"I told Ginny about Voldemort." I sadly said.

"Don't worry, Harry. Ginny understood you and I'm sure of that." Hermione said assuringly as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Hermione." I said.

"No problem." Hermione said. I noticed that she is very uneasy and looks like she wants to say something.

"Hermione, is there any problem?" I asked her. Hermione sighed. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Actually, there is." she said.

"You can tell me about it." I said as I smile at her.

"It's just about Malfoy. He seems different these past few days. He don't act like the Draco last time, I mean he already changed." she said.

"It's good, then. But, I'm afraid if he only acts like that to you." I said seriously with a doubt.

"I don't know why does he often talk to me and he now don't call me mudblood." she said with my smile fading away every word she says.

"Hmm… Sounds like…. NO!" I almost shouted with a surprised expression.

"He likes you." I said with a low-voice. Little I know, Seamus is walking closer to us.

"Who likes Hermione?" he asked with a smile.

"Umm…" I said "Umm.. I think Ron."

Ron walked near to us.

"I heard my name." Ron said as he smiled.

"Harry said you like Hermione." Seamus told Ron as Ron blushed lightly.

"How'd you know?" he asked Seamus.

"You like Hermione?!?!" I asked Ron to confirm if he really likes Hermione. "But, Ginny said you like Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw."

"Damn it! Keep it as a secret please." he said.

"You like Luna?" Hermione asked Ron with a quite confused look. 

"Are you envy, Hermione?" Seamus asked with a smile.

I left them because I want to go looking for the love of my life, Ginny. I want to see her again. I was walking in the corridors, looking for her irresistible face. Finally, I saw her and she also saw me. She walked towards me.

"Harry!" she approached me. I grinned enormously at her.

"You looking for something or someone?" she asked me "or me?"

"I was looking for a beautiful girl with a red hair." I joked as she smiled.

"It seems you found what are you looking for." she said as I patted my hand over her shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right." I said as we walked to our common room.

**Laurelin's POV**

Because of my possessiveness, I kissed Pierre today. I thought he was just joking, but, he isn't. I hope no one saw me and Pierre snogging. What if Dylan saw us? I still feel bad for Dylan. He is doing everything just to get me, while me, I'm here, falling for Pierre.

I was walking in our crowded common room, I didn't notice that Dylan was staring at me. Until, I passed by him.

"Hi, Laurelin! Come take a seat!" he greeted nicely as he offered me his seat.

"No thanks," I refused "I'm quite comfortable here, walking."

He just smiled at me. I still feel bad. He's nice to me. But, I really don't feel anything for him. Suddenly, a girl approached me. She had brown straight hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Janica Anderson. You can call me Nica for short. And, you are?" she introduced.

"Hi, Nica! I'm Laurelin. Laurelin Fyson. And this is Dylan Wright." I said as I also introduced Dylan.

"Hi there, Dylan." she greeted as she smile.

"I suppose you're in 5th Year? You look familiar." I asked her.

"Yeah, I am." she answered.

"Nice meeting you, Nica. But, I really need to go now. You can talk with Dylan at the moment." I said as I hurriedly went to the Girls' Dormitories. I really want to think about what happened between me and Pierre.

_Flashback_

_Me and Pierre are in the corridors, talking and having fun. Suddenly, Pierre gestured me to kiss him at the lips. _

"_Can you kiss me?" he asked me._

_I blushed furiously. I thought he is just joking, so, I said yes. He leaned forward and reach for my lips. I was surprised and I can almost feel his breath on my face. He started kissing me. I had my eyes shut open at first, but I finally gave in and closed my eyes. After a few seconds, he pulled away. It was only a short kiss._

"_W-what does it mean?" I said with all my courage. Damn, I can't look straight to his eyes. This is embarrassing._

"_You're my girl now. That is if you accept to be the one." he said._

_I was surprised and I can't utter a single word. Things really happened so fast. Here is my crush, proposing to me to be his girl._

"_T-that's my first kiss." I stuttered while placing my hand to my lips. I can't deny it, but, the kiss really felt good._

"_So, do you want to be my girl, Laurelin?" he asked me while placing his hands on both of my cheeks and forced me to look at his face._

"_Pierre, I- I don't know. But, I don't really like to be together with a playboy. I don't like to be hurt knowing that you are good at girls." I said sympathetically._

"_Is that so? I've only ditched my past girlfriends because I don't feel anything towards them. But, in you, I feel something that is genuine." he said seriously. I look at his eyes, I can see that he is really serious._

"_Yeah, at first, I said I don't like you. I said that to Dylan, but, after knowing you more, I suddenly felt that I fell in love with you." he said truthfully._

"_I'm sorry, but, can you give me some time to think?" I asked him._

"_Yeah, of course." he answered._

"_Okay. Gotta go now." I said as I ran to the direction of the Gryffindors' common room._

_End of Flashback_

Should I accept it or not? Oh my God, I don't know! I'm so confused. What if he is just lying? No, it can't be. He is serious when he said that words. What if he just acting knowing that he is an expert with girls? I'm starting to get dizzy. I'm really confused right now. I have lot of what ifs on my mind. Why this feeling didn't happened to me when Dylan proposed? It's different with Pierre. Why should I not give it a try?

**Dylan's POV**

Me and Nica started talking to each other when Laurelin went away.

"Really? You proposed to her?" she asked me.

"Yeah. But, she dumped me." I said sadly.

"Sorry to hear that." Nica said sadly.

"But, that's past. I'm trying my best to forget about her." I said as I tried my voice to cheer up.

"That's good. But, I know you will have a hard time to forget about her. Maybe, it really hurts when you love someone who doesn't love you back. Well, I'm lucky because I've never experienced being hurt because of that love." Nica said as she smiled.

"Yeah, it really hurts. It's a feeling like someone just stabbed your heart with a sharp knife." I answered.

"It's okay, Dylan. Maybe, you two are just really not meant for each other. If you are, she should also feel the same way with you." she said as she gently patted my shoulder.

Even though I just met her awhile ago, I felt comfortable talking about my problems with her. She is a very good adviser.

"Hey, wanna go to the Great Hall together with me?" she invited me.

"Yeah, sure." I agreed as I smile at her. We went together to the Great Hall.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Please leave a review!

**HPG**


End file.
